


Untitled Sastiel

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Untitled Sastiel

Dean watched as his four year old baby brother ran around the park, innocent to the evil's of the world. Sometimes he wished he could be so free as Sammy. But he knew the world was a dark place. Dean worried about his brother, now more than usual. The little boy had started talking about a friend only he could see, and while it was normal to have imaginary friends at Sammy's age, you never could be certain that they were actually imaginary.  
\---  
Sammy chased his friend, Castiel, around the playground, laughing whenever he would get close enough to Cas to reach out and touch the other boy's wings. Sammy knew Dean couldn't see his friend, but he knew that the other boy wasn't imaginary. He knew it as much as he knew his name was Sammy Winchester, and that he had a big brother who loved him more than life itself.  
Sammy flopped down under a tree, Castiel sitting next to him, grinning like a loon. "That was fun," Sammy giggled, reaching over to ruffle the feathers on Castiel's wings.  
Cas nodded, smiling at the young human. He liked spending time with Sammy, there was an innocence about him that was hard to come by in this day and age. "Yes, it was."  
Sammy giggled and pointed over to the small pond across the park, "Let's go feed the ducks. It'll be fun."  
Cas followed, finding he could never say no to the other boy.  
\---  
\---  
Sam sighed, tossing his backpack onto the couch, running his fingers through his hair. He rolled his eyes when Dean glared at him, but really wasn't that annoyed, not at his brother at least. School had been terrible. One of the upper classmen had heard him talking to Cas, of course no one but Sam could see him, so now everyone at school thinks Sam is a freak. A freak who still has an imaginary friend at 15.  
Sam knew he wasn't crazy. Castiel was real, had always been real. He had learned not to bring up the other boy in front of his father early on, and got used to Dean rolling his eyes whenever he slipped up and mentioned his friend.  
Sam smiled to himself when he felt a familiar pressence settle next to him on the couch. He looked over a bit, just enough to see Cas sitting next to him looking a bit embarrassed. When Dean announced he was heading out for a while, Sam waved him off before turning to face his friend.  
"Sam, I am sorry for today," Cas started looking down at his hands. "I never meant for you to get in trouble because of me."  
Sam shrugged, "It's ok, Cas. Everything will be fine, it's not like we are going to be here long anyway. I don't care what people think." He grinned at Cas, "Let's watch a movie, okay?"  
Cas nodded, wrapping his wings around Sam, his Sammy, as they settled in to watch a movie that niether of them really was paying attention to.  
\---  
\---  
Sam sat looking out the window, watching the scenery change. This had to be one of the hardest things he had ever done, leaving the only life he knew, leaving his family. He wanted normal, craved it like a junkie craved thier next fix. But part of him knew deep down that would never happen. He sighed, resting his head on his arms, letting a few tears fall silently down his cheeks. Sam sat up with a start when he felt a soft touch gently brush his tears away, and looked over to see Cas.  
Cas smiled kindly at his friend, knowing that the young man needed him, needed his support in this decision. He whispered, "You are doing what is right for you, Sam. Don't be sad." With those words he wrapped the young hunter in his wings, holding him tightly for the rest of the journey.  
\---  
\---  
Sam swallowed hard, as he watched Castiel walk around the room he shared with Dean. Cas, his Cas, was there. He was there where Dean could see him, where Dean would have to know that Sam hadn't been crazy all those years ago. He stood, walking towards the angel, for that is what he now knew Castiel was, and wrapped his friend, the one who had saved Dean, pulled him out of the pit, into a tight embrace.  
Castiel smiled, wrapping both his arms and his wings around Sam. The two embraced long enough that Dean had to clear his throat in embarrassment. They pulled apart, both grinning sheepishly, and smiled at Dean.  
"So, he's real. Your childhood friend. I always thought..." Dean trailed off not knowing how to finish the thought without it sounding like an insult.  
Sam nodded, a huge smile on his face, "Yes. He saved me, saved me from myself when I lost you. Went after you, brought you back..." he trailed off.  
"For you, Sam. You were dying inside without your brother. I could not, would not let that happen."  
\---  
Dean watched from a picnic table as his brother and Castiel sat under a tree, whispering to each other as they fed the birds. Thinking back he had seen this same thing many times over the years, and now his mind actually filled Cas into those memories, for he had always been there.


End file.
